L'amour est aveugle
by Erika Arau
Summary: Résumé: Il y a parfois du bonheur dans le malheur,Yu Kanda va le découvrir... -Yullen-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils à Hoshino-sama!

Je vais me faire huer de commencer une autre fic alors que je n'ai pas fini l'autre mais c'est un one shot que je divise en 2-3 parties (je ne compte pas le prologue)

Yaoi (ou au moin shonen-ai): Yullen

----------------------------------------------------------------

Le 6 Juin, c'est ma date d'anniversaire…

Le jour où je suis né et le jour où je suis mort.

C'est réellement la journée la plus importante de ma vie

Ma naissance, ma chute, ma délivrance

Une délivrance dont le sucre qui en découle est tel un rêve

J'aimerais ne jamais me réveiller

…

Mon histoire est plutôt simple en faite : C'est lui.

J'avais 19 ans aujourd'hui, 19 années passées dans un ennui mortel à me demander ce que je fichait sur cette terre. Ma vie était simple : Je me levais, me préparais, allais à la fac, rentrais chez moi et me couchais. Cependant mon existence était tout de même mieux depuis un an puisque j'avais enfin mon propre appartement, plus de liberté moin de problème mais toujours cet insatiable nostalgie qui pèse. C'est donc ce fameux jour si important que tout commença… Un œil s'ouvrit à moitié : le mien et tandis que j'essayais de me réveiller en râlant sur ces volets incapables de retenir la lumière, je cherchais le réveil qui pourrait m'indiquer l'heure qui se trouvait. La bouteille d'eau sur ma table de chevet tomba, mon portable aussi ainsi que la boite de somnifère que j'avais utilisé pour pouvoir passer au moin une nuit tranquille et ne pas entendre mon imbécile de voisin ramené la cinquième fille de la soirée chez lui. Au bout d'une bonne minute le dit réveil se retrouva empoigné et ramené à mon visage : 10h30.

10h30 ? On était mardi aujourd'hui et je commençais à… 10h50 !!!! Je sautais du lit comme si ma vie en dépendait et d'une vengeresse jetais le réveil contre le mur opposé à mon lit qui s'écrasa avant de tomber en morceau, si un réveil n'était pas fichu réveiller alors il n'avait pas lieu d'exister ! C'est donc seulement habillé avec mon sac que je sortais en trombe de mon appartement en laissant échapper un soupir agacé, bonjour l'anniv… Pas de petit déjeuner et cette foutu porte qui ne veut pas laisser se fermer, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Heureusement que j'étais au rez-de-chaussée, je gagnais un temps énorme à ne pas dévaler les escaliers ce qui me permis de jeter un coup d'œil à la boite aux lettres : Des factures, bah tiens comme si le « proprio » me faisait pas déjà assez chier avec son fils qui prend l'immeuble pour un bordel !

10h50, le cours avait déjà commencé ! Et j'avais encore dix minutes de trajet !! J'arpentais la rue de mon vélo en accélérant et débouchait sur une pente que descendais sans freiner à cette heure ci il n'y avait jamais personne, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Alors que j'arrivais sur le carrefour, une voiture déboula d'un seul coup et fonça sur moi. D'un geste qui s'apparentais à un instinct de survie, je tournais à droite et l'évita de justesse. Je m'arrêtais sur le trottoir pour reprendre mon souffle j'avais eu chaud comme on dit et pas qu'un peu… Mais dans ces moments là on ne le comprend pas encore dans toute son intensité, ce n'est qu'une fois tombé dans ce gouffre profond…

Je reprenais ma course poursuite contre le temps, après plusieurs virages j'étais enfin arrivé devant la fac. Encore quelques minutes pour attacher mon vélo et je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre, il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq minute pour arriver dans la salle. Je pris une place au fond et commença à noter ce que je pouvais. Le matin se déroula sans encombre et je pus déjeuner tranquillement à l'écart de tous enfin presque tous : Mon tendre voisin ne pus s'empêcher de me passer le bonjour et de me rappeler…

« Panne de réveil ce main ?

- La ferme, répondis-je espérant qu'il suive mon ordre.

- Tu sais qui j'ai rencontré ce matin ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, lui c'est Lavi le fils du gérant de mon immeuble et celui qui me pourrit la vie depuis la primaire -au moin- je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en séparer, pire d'arrêter de l'entendre parler. Un rouquin jovial doublé d'une bêtise et d'un sens inné pour draguer 'et s'amuser) avec la gente féminine (de préférence belle, blonde et à la poitrine opulente) Bref vous l'aviez compris le genre de personne qu'on adore dans les mangas et qu'on ne supporte pas dans la vie réel. 1h30 plus tard le joyeux luron était partit en quête de chaire fraiche, moi j'allais à la bibliothèque réviser un peu. Les examens étaient bientôt et je n'avais pas la mémoire du borgne, je me mis à étudié pendant deux bonnes heures quand une secousse commença. Nous avons tous entendu parler des séismes et leurs caractéristiques cependant nous n'étions pas au japon ni aux Etats-Unis ! Mais on ne pense pas à ça quand on vit en Europe de l'ouest surtout en France, et le véritable problème est bien sûr la façon de réagir. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sus pas quoi faire et je ne pus ouvrir la bouche quand l'une des étagères tomba sur moi pour m'envoyer alors Dieu sait où.

Quand je revins à moi tout était noir, j'avais mal, très mal. Je levais mes bras et les plaçais devant moi : toujours rien. Pas de bruit non plus, j'étais mort ? Je passais alors mes mains sur mon visage et sentis comme un tissu, la voilà donc l'explication : on m'avait bandé les yeux. « Tu ne devrais pas y toucher » Je reconnus cette voix « Ordre des médecins » C'était le fameux rouquin…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Répliquai-je passablement énervé

- Quel question ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi !

- Garde ta générosité pour tes copines siliconées

- Quel mauvais caractère ! Bah au moin on est sur que tu n'es pas amnésique !

- Quel dommage moi qui espérais un jour pouvoir t'oublier… Dis-je d'un ton rêveur

- Un jour tu finiras seul Yu

- Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné »

Lavi ne répondis pas surement blessé par ma dernière phrase, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et plusieurs personne rentrer.

« Yu Kanda ? fit une voix inconnu

-Quoi ?

-Je me présente Komui Lee, je suis le médecin chargé de vous.

-Tout le plaisir est pour vous… »

Le « médecin » commença à blablater sur comment et pourquoi je mettais retrouver dans cette état. Je recommençais à m'ennuyer, pourquoi ne pas en arriver où il voulait en venir ? Il y a des gens qui aiment étaler leur science… S'il savait combien on s'en foutait. Au bout d'un moment le problème arriva enfin un problème seulement pour moi.

« Kanda-kun tu vas devoir garder ton bandeau quelque temps… Tes yeux ont subit quelques lésions dut au choc cérébrale que tu as reçus, d'ici 4-5 semaines cela devrait être guéris mais pour éviter tout problème il vaut mieux un noir complet. »

Si mes yeux n'avait pas été sous un bandeau on aurait pu les voir s'agrandir ! J'étais temporairement aveugle ? Mais comment vais-je suivre les cours ? Ecrire ? Réviser ? Et puis je vis dans un appartement seul ! Une autre voix s'éveilla, je reconnus ma mère.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras qu'à vivre à la maison quelques temps…

- Il n'en est pas question ! M'écriai-je sans avoir vraiment put me retenir. Plus question de vivre là-bas ! C'est ma vie maintenant !»

Ma mère sanglota et j'entendis la porte claqué : surement mon père qui n'avait pas apprécié ce nouvel affront, Lavi tenta alors de calmer les jeux. « Je m'en occuperais… » Je répliquais à nouveau négativement, pas besoin de dettes envers eux ! Surtout pas envers eux !!! Le médecin proposa à mes visiteurs de me laisser me reposer et que c'était le choc et la fatigue qui me faisait réagir ainsi, s'il savait combien c'était faux. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : Joyeux anniversaire ! D'après Komui je pourrais sortir dès demain, allez plus qu'une nuit à passer et adieu les odeurs d'antiseptique ! Nous sommes le lendemain, la véritable histoire commence maintenant et il devait être pas loin de midi quand elle débuta : Je tentais désespérément de manger seul quand j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir et fermer violemment la porte. « Qui est là ? » demandais-je, personne ne me répondus mais je sentis quelqu'un passer devant le bout de mon lit et se cacher vers ma gauche. Je réitérais ma question et c'est alors que j'entendis une douce voix me répondre enfin.

« Mon père veux que je retourne à la maison, il dit que l'école coûte trop chère.

- Quel école ?

-Celle des non voyants

- T'es aveugle ? Demandais-je surpris

-Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à remarquer non ?

- Bin le truc c'est que je ne te vois pas non plus…

Voili voilou! bon je sais il est fait à la va-vite et je comprendrais qu'il ne vous plaise pas! Mais j'ai voulu essayer d'autres horizons, j'accepte les coms des non inscrits aussi! Pour ceux qui ont la flemme de se connecter ou qui ne sont pas du tout inscrit.

Je remercie tous ceux qui review à mes fics! Je les lis tous et même si je ne répond pas à tous sachez que ça me fait très chaud au coeur! Je tiens à vous dire que je suis très touché que la fic Qui est qui à encore du succès et des coms ainsi qu'a Similarité qui était mon premier Yuvi! Encore merci X3

ET I LOVE Y(O)U


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils à Hoshino-sama! La seule chose qui m'appartiens est mon cerveau déjanté XD

Voilà le 2ème chapitre de cette fic (suivis juste après du 3ème)

Yaoi (ou au moin shonen-ai): Yullen

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Comment tomber amoureux**

« Hein ? » Dit-il comme s'il n'avait pas compris. La porte s'ouvrit et une voix de femme se fit entendre, elle me demanda si quelqu'un était entré ici. Alors que j'allais répondre une main pris la mienne et la serra désespérément, je me tournais vers cette femme :

« Et comment ! Je l'ai vu aussi bien que je vous vois ! Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait avoir un peu de ce qu'on m'avait apporté parce que la bouffe d'ici est infecte ! Nan mais franchement même la nourriture périmée à meilleur… »

La porte claqua, elle avait compris la leçon ! La main de mon « partenaire » se desserra et je pus entendre un faible merci, surement étouffé par un stress flagrant. Je n'aimais pas la sociabilité mais si je ne le rassurais pas il se pourrait que je ne puisse plus jamais récupérer mon bras.

« Alors qu'as-tu fais petit pour être recherché par une vilaine infirmière ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'infirmière que je fuis…

- Le médecin ?

- Non mon père. »

Je me tournais vers lui, il se crispa un peu. Je laissais échapper un « Ah ? » qui le fit répondre de manière plus compréhensible. Il m'expliqua que le fameux paternel voulait qu'il revienne à la maison et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il intègre une école pour aveugle. En faite le paternel préférait qu'il reste cloitré à la maison, c'est là qu'il coutait le moin cher. Je ne cillais pas, je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir. Cette insatiable envie de tout contrôler chez les pères, que le fils soit parfait ou alors utilisable. Lorsque tout les deux sont impossibles il ne lui reste plus qu'a rester dans un coin et faire du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas être une gêne. Et bon nombre de personne pense que les aveugles sont une gêne. Je sentis une autre chose se poser sur ma main, au bout de quelque seconde je compris que c'était sa joue. Timidement il me demanda pour quelle raison j'étais ici. Comme je ne suis pas le genre à dramatisé (comme celui qui était en face de moi) une phrase suffire : Une étagère est tombé sur moi pendant le séisme, je suis momentanément aveugle.

« Alors ce n'est pas trop grave, dit il d'un ton plus joviale

- Pas grave ? Je fais comment pour mon examen ?

- Tu passes quel examen ?

- 1ère année de licence »

Il exprima un « whaaaa » disant long sur son admiration à mon égard… Il n'y avait pas de quoi être émerveillé. Il me demanda ce que j'allais faire en attendant, bonne question… Je n'avais pas envie de retourner chez mon père moi non plus. Nous étions nous aussi fâché mais je ne voyais pas comment j'allais réussir à survivre un mois tout seul. Bah peut importe ! Je trouverais un moyen le moment venu. Le problème qui se posait là était sur ma main : Une joue y avait élu domicile et ne semblait plus avoir envie de partir. C'est donc de ma voix généreusement aimable que je lui demandais « Tu vas rester longtemps à cajoler ma main comme ça ? » Il recula d'un seul coup en poussant un je suis désolé avant de buter la tête (je présume) contre l'autre lit.

« Désolé, répétât il, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser !

- Je ne suis pas embarrassé

- Je… je peux rester ici alors ? »

Il me quémanda cette requête avec un tel ton qu'il aurait été injuste de refuser, j'acceptais à la condition qu'il se taise. Le bruit du second lit grinça, apparemment il avait pris ses aises mais curieusement il écouta ma requête. Pendant une bonne demi-heure il ne laissa sortir aucun mot… Sur ce coup là c'est moi qui passais pour un idiot à me tourner et me retourner… Ca m'énervait, d'un coup je rompais donc ce silence assez de mauvaise humeur :

« Et toi comment t'es devenu aveugle ?

- Hein ? Une maladie, la cataracte.

- Cataracte ? Ce n'est pas censé être pour les vieux ça ? Dis-je un peu surpris

- C'est rare mais ça peut arriver je l'ai eu à cause de la rubéole

- Ce n'est pas censé pouvoir être facilement contré ?

- Pour la contré il faut de l'argent et même si la sécurité sociale vous rembourse à 100% il faut en avoir une. Mon père dit qu'il n'a pas que ça à faire…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais décidément je ne pas voir ton père en peinture…

- En effet, dit-il en rigolant

- Hein ? Arf pardon, une habitude

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était plutôt bien placé. »

En discutant un peu j'appris que le seul moyen de retrouver la vue était la chirurgie, le cristallin était le fautif : En s'opacifiant le cristallin ne reçoit plus de lumière et c'est une baisse progressive de la vue qui s'opère. Imaginez un enfant de cinq qui petit à petit ne voit plus rien et en finit par oublier à quoi ressemble le monde. C'était plutôt effrayant. Pour cela on opérait l'œil, on enlevait le cristallin et le remplaçais par un autre artificiel. Il ne faut pas plus de dix à trente minutes pour l'opération et en quelque jour on retrouve la vue. Mais pour lui qui avait perdu entièrement la vision il n'y avait peut-être plus de chance, tous ça pour une question d'argent. La porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois cette fois-ci ce fut la voix d'un homme qu'on entendit : « Te voilà ! » Allen, c'est ainsi qu'il c'était présenté poussa un petit inaudible que je dus être le seul à entendre. Des pas suivirent tandis que l'aveugle attrapais mon bras et me suppliais de ne pas le lâcher. Je le sentis être tirer par derrière, j'agrippais alors à mon tour son bras et le ramenais à moi. Sa tête cogna contre ma poitrine, je ramenais mes bras autour de sa taille et cherchais à tâtons le bouton pour appeler les infirmières. Chance ou non l'une d'elle arriva avant même que j'appuis dessus : Elle demanda ce qui se passait, le père hurla disant que c'était un comble que cet hôpital n'est pas de surveillance.

La suite se passa plus calmement après l'arrivé du médecin Komui Lee mais il fut impossible de faire lâcher Allen cramponner à mon bras. Je ne savais pas comment réagir par rapport à lui mais tous ce que je savais c'est qu'une bonne partie de moi rêvait d'une bonne vengeance contre ce trouble fête exécrable depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son « cher et tendre » fils.

C'est une fin comme on n'aime pas, un père reste un père et on ne trouva aucune blessure permettant de lui retirer la garde immédiatement, il fut donc ramener chez lui sans autre forme de procès. Moi ça fait trois semaines que je suis aveugle, trois semaine que je supporte cet imbécile de rouquin qui me fait loger chez lui mais tout ça va finir car au moment ou je vous parle mes bandages sont en train de mettre enlever. La première sensation est étrange : on a mal aux yeux, ça nous brule tant la lumière nous parait blanche. Des formes, une chevelure rousse à l'arrière… Surement Lavi et à droite une autre personne, peut-être le médecin ? Pour mon plus grand soulagement une dizaine de minutes plus tard mes yeux retrouvèrent pratiquement toute leur sensation et après quelques test j'eu le droit de repartir chez moi. Lavi parti avant moi ayant quelque chose à régler avec une énième conquête quand à moi j'allais assouvir un désir qui me hantait depuis 3 semaines : Allen.

« Komui-san ? Demandais-je en l'interrompant avec un des ses collègue.

Il se retourna et s'excusa au près de son confrère avant de me laisser continuer.

« Il y a trois semaine un garçon est venu dans ma chambre, il s'appelle Allen

- Tu parles du petit aveugle ? Oui je m'en souviens un bon garçon

- Son père… »

Le médecin me stoppa de la main et m'expliqua qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler de ça.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? M'exclamais-je un peu trop à mon goût en y repensant

- Nous avons parlé à une assistance social, il est entre de bonne main ne t'inquiète pas

- Je ne peux pas le voir ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais pourquoi donc je m'inquiétais à ce point pour ce gosse ? LA curiosité est un vilain défaut… C'est pourtant connu. Après un moment de silence le médecin se releva et me dit qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire où il habitait provisoirement. Je rugissais intérieurement, il croyait quoi que j'aie été envoyé par le père pour le retrouver ?! Si je le voyais le paternel il n'y a qu'une seule que je lui aurais dite… Mais beaucoup faite !

« Par contre, continua-t-il. Je ne te dirais pas de ne pas venir les jeudis après midi entre 17h00 et 18h00… »

Je relevais la tête surpris et en même temps ravi, demain il serait là ? Je faisais un maigre sourire que je gardais pour moi…

16h30, j'avais séché le dernier cours pour le voir rien qu'une fois. L'hôpital donnais sur un jardin, j'attendais là-bas puisqu'apparemment c'est là qu'il se rendait avant son rendez-vous de 17h30. Une fois arrivé je m'assis sur un banc et attendit. Cela faisait dix minutes que j'attendais et dix minutes qu'une douce musique s'écoulait à mes oreilles, je cherchais des yeux qui jouait une tel mélodie et tomba sur une personne de dos avec des cheveux blancs. Je fermais les paupières un instant et me laissait bercé, il se mit à chanter :

**"Years ago, when I was younger  
I kinda liked a girl I knew  
She was mine and we were sweethearts  
That was then but then it's true**"

Mes yeux s'agrandirent tout à coup, cette voix…

**  
****I'm in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts  
'Cause I don't care if I loose my mind  
I'm already cursed**

La suite fut à nouveau une mélodie, je me levais lentement et m'approchait. Il était assis sur l'herbe jouant du violon, à sa droite un arbre lui faisait un peu d'ombre. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur noir un peu court pour le bas avec un jean tout simple mais très saillant. Maintenant que j'y repense il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un vieux, je faisais le tour de l'arbre : ses yeux étaient fermé et il continuait de jouer d'une tel manière qu'on aurait cru qu'il était née pour ça. Son visage serein, avec des traits fin comme ceux d'un petit garçon ou d'une jolie jeune fille, il souriait d'une façon toute aussi douce. C'était un bonheur de l'entendre et de le regarder. Il se remit à chanter tandis que je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre de lui adossé d'une main à l'arbre.

**Every day we start a fighting  
Every night we fell in love  
No one else could make me sadder  
But no one else could lift me high above**

Chaque syllabe était suivis de son violon imitant sa voix, l'accompagnant pendant que sa voix tremblait sous l'effet de l'émotion.

**I don't know, what I was doing  
When suddenly, we fell apart  
Now a days, I cannot find her  
But when I do, we'll get a brand new start**

**  
I'm in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts  
'Cause I don't care, if I loose my mind  
I'm already cursed**

Encore un solo, je m'accroupis.

**She's a fairytale yeah even though it hurts  
'Cause I don't care, if I loose my mind  
I'm already cursed**

Sa chanson se termina alors, j'étais subjugué par cette voix en face moi mais surtout par cette mélodie qu'il arrivait à créer de ses mains et surtout de sa voix.

« Qui est là ? »

Je sursautais : grillé

« Je sais que vous m'écoutez depuis un moment, qui êtes vous ?

- Fairytaile c'est ça ? tu l'as bien réussi… »

Il ouvrit les yeux, des yeux qui ne pouvaient me voir mais sa bouche s'exprima pour lui avec une surprise et un enchantement hors du commun:

« Kanda-sempai !

- Plutôt bon en mémoire… Me moquais-je

- Comment oublier ! Tu m'as reconnu ?!!

- Oh début non, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

- Tu as retrouvé la vue ?!!! C'est génial !!! » Il marqua une pause « Tu m'imaginais comment ? Dit-il en rougissant

- Moin mignon

- Hééééééééééééé ? »

Je me mis à sourire… Pourvu que cette heure dure…

-End-

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos point de vue ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils à Hoshino-sama! La seule chose qui m'appartiens est mon cerveau déjanté XD

3ème chapitre de cette fic

Yaoi (ou au moin shonen-ai): Yullen

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : Pique-nique**

Je touchais le visage d'Allen qui sursauta mais pourtant se laissa faire avec une joie non modéré. Sa peau légèrement rosé était comme je l'imaginais : Agréablement douce et tandis que je me surprenais à apprécier ce contact, il ouvrit les yeux laissant apparaître deux grandes et magnifiques prunelles grises sans vie qui se présentèrent à moi sans pouvoir réussir à me trouver. Mon pouce partit vers la chose si on puisse dire qui m'avait encouragé à toucher cette frimousse singulière, c'était une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche qui le divisait puis continuait jusqu'à sa joue. Je suivis cette ligne et une fois arrivé à cette fameuse pommette, le jeune aveugle attrapa mes mains et la resserra contre son visage.

« Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Luis demandais-je

- Quand j'avais trois ans il y a eu un incendie chez moi, quelque chose à explosé et j'ai reçu un objet soupant. J'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir et terrifié que j'ignore ce qui c'est réellement passé. J'ai été sauvé mais mes parents n'ont pas eu cette chance et c'est comme ça que j'ai atterrit chez mon nouveau père, en vérité c'est mon oncle et le frère de ma sœur.

- Je suis désolé…

- Hein ? Mais non, ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

Un de ses mains se leva, il semblait chercher quelque chose… Et ce quelque chose c'était ma propre joue qu'il caressa à son tour. Il m'expliqua alors qu'il venait tout les jeudis ici pour voir un psychologue du nom de Mana qu'il voyait depuis la mort de ses parents, c'était un de leurs amis. Aujourd'hui ils allaient discuter de son nouveau foyer, son « père » avait enfin été destitué de ses droits malheureusement Allen n'avait pas d'autre famille. Je baissais les yeux, sixième sens ou non il s'avança vers moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Allen m'avoua qu'il aurait bien aimé que son psychologue l'héberge mais avoir en charge un aveugle… Il avait peur d'être plus un point pour lui. Je lui mis une bonne tape sur la tête, il râla un peu mais garda son petit sourire et nous continuâmes à parler pendant cette heure avant de le suivre jusqu'à ce fameux cabinet où je m'arrêtais devant la porte. Il fit de même et après quelques hésitations il me demanda :

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je voudrais te le présenter, je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi et je suis sure qu'il serait lui aussi ravi de te rencontrer. » Finit il par dire avec un de ses doux sourire

Face à ce maudit sourire je ne pus qu'accepter de le suivre.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Un mois plus tard dans un parc, un doux rire glissait le long de mes oreilles et embaumait mon cœur. Il était allongé sur moi, dos à mon ventre et les jambes à demi-plié tandis que je m'étonnais à câliner ses cheveux aussi blanc que soyeux. Allen se laissait faire, même, il appréciait se contact et me le faisait comprendre par un long soupir, je le resserrais contre moi et embrassais ses cheveux.

« N'ai pas peur… Je suis là. Dis-je dans un souffle

- Je sais mais… Et si ça marchait ? »

Je le regardais étonné, le but n'était pas justement que ça arrive ? Il prit une moue boudeuse… Hey ! Ca devait être à moi de rechigner ! Je tirais son oreille exaspéré pendant qu'il laissait poussé un petit juron plus de surprise que de mauvaise humeur.

« Kanda-sempai ! Tu es méchant !

-Hein ?!! M'écriais-je. Moi je serais heureux que ton intervention marche ! Et toi tu ne sembles pas le vouloir ! »

Allen tourna la tête visiblement blessé par ma dernière phrase, ses bras entourèrent ses jambes tout doucement il me répondit : « J'ai peur pour ce qui se passera une fois que j'aurai retrouvé la vue… Et si ce que je verrais ne me plairait pas ? » Je le regardais silencieusement, pourquoi n'aimerait-il pas ? Tout n'est pas rose mais il y a de merveilleuse chose à découvrir, par exemple quand je l'ai vu pour la première j'étais… Ah oui la première fois.

« Serais-tu effrayé à l'idée que je ne te plaise pas ? »

Aucune réponse évidemment, Allen se retrouvait entre le désir douloureux et sulfureux de me voir enfin mais aussi la peur que je ne sois pas à son goût et je devais avouer que moi aussi j'appréhendais cette « rencontre ». Pourtant rien ne me faisait plus envie aujourd'hui que de voir le joli regard de mon Moyashi brillé d'une lueur dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Je me laissais attraper ses hanches et passais mes mains sous sa chemise, il sursauta hoquetant par la même occasion avant de se retourner les bajoues toutes gonflées. Je faisais un sourire en coin avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres et de les mordre à pleine dent, nous tombâmes sur la couverture qui nous protégeais de l'herbe. Lui sur le dos et moi m'allongeant sur ce petit corps que j'avais désiré toute la semaine, il était bien rouge quand je m'écartais de son visage, les yeux fermés il tentait de se contrôler tant bien que mal. C'est pourquoi, pour le soulager un peu je lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

« Quoiqu'il arrive mon cœur est et restera à toi, reste comme tu es et tout iras bien… »

Il ouvrit les yeux et pris une triste expression, je cajolais ses lèvres d'un baiser des plus chaste avant de me redresser puis de l'aider à faire de même. Il se logea alors contre mon torse, ses bras entourant mon dos pour m'empêcher de partir. Ce n'était encore qu'un gamin… Bah peu importe je le ferais grandir à ma façon…

-End-

Avant dernier chap que je vous mettrais plus tard ^^ Bonne lecture!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils à Hoshino-sama! La seule chose qui m'appartient est mon cerveau déjanté XD

Voici la fin de cette fic! (je vais peut-être me remettre à ma première alors XD) Merci à tous ce ceux qui m'ont lus et reviewer! En espérant vous revoir prochainement sur mon blog où dans une nouvelle (et suite) de fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4: **

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Je regardais Allen les yeux écarquillés : Ce n'était pas son habitude de me poser ce genre de question et pourtant face à moi se tenait debout ce petit garçon qui d'une rougeur familière maintenant réitérait la demande à cette réponse. Il s'avançait lentement cherchant des mains le lit où j'étais assis pour enfiler ma cravate et finir d'attacher mes bottes. J'attrapais ses doigts brassant timidement l'air et le fit ramener jusqu'à moi, tout en écartant mes jambes avant de le mettre à genoux. Je cajolais ses fins cheveux aux reflets argentés parcouru de frissonnement de bien être alors que ses mains, elles, caressaient tendrement le haut de mes cuisses, remontant et descendant. Ma main, la droite pris entre ses doigts le menton si blanc de mon adorable bambin et l'obligea à venir contre mes lèvres, lèvres que je ne mis pas longtemps à forcé avant d'en gouter une langue douce et chaleureuse. Au bout de quelques minutes je rompis le baiser et étant face à face avec son visage j'accédais à sa réponse :

« Tu veux savoir si tu seras mon premier ? »

Il baissa la tête et resta silencieux, c''était pourtant bien la vrai question non ? Savoir si oui ou non je l'avais choisis lui comme premier ou bien s'il n'était qu'un délire passager et si j'étais aussi anxieux que lui à me donner enfin à quelqu'un. Je m'empressais de déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise puis le deuxième et le troisième mais lorsque vint le moment de porter mon attention vers le quatrième Allen m'arrêta et releva son visage vers moi montrant ainsi son désaccord. Je lui répondais en refermant mes jambes sur lui bloquant ainsi toute fuite et l'attaquait dans le cou, sa zone sensible. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir qui jaillissait en moi cependant je n'allais pas m'en arrêter là et repartais une nouvelle fois vers cette nuque si ardemment désirée.

« Répond à ma question Sempai… Dit-il dans un souffle légèrement fatigué de devoir insisté.

- Si ma phrase était négative ne m'aimerais-tu plus ?

- Disons que ça ne m'étonnerais pas de toi »

Je pris cette réponse comme une flèche empoisonnée, et le relâchais avant de sortir de la pièce en trombe. Je l'entendis tenter de me suivre tout en m'appelant par ce fichu titre « honorifique », Ca ne le surprendrait pas ? Et pourquoi ? Il pensait que j'étais volage c'est ça ?? Le moyashi m'appela encore, qu'il se débrouille ! Enfin c'est ce que j'avais décidé jusqu'à ce que j'entende un gros bruit derrière moi : Allen voulant à tout prix me rattraper venait de s'éclater si l'on puisse dire contre un meuble et avait atterrit sur le sol. J'entendis une complainte et comme si son bien-être passait avant ma colère je me jetais vers le bruit avant de m'affaler moi aussi sur le sol à genoux et le ramenais contre moi.

« Allen ça va ? Tu es blessé ? Tu as mal quelque part ?!!!

- Je suis désolé Sempai… Pardonne-moi…

- Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser mais si tu t'es fais mal ! T'es bouché ou quoi ?!!!

- Pa…Pa »

De grosse larme coulèrent sur les joues de mon albinos, je le regardais pétrifié :

« Mais… Ne.. Ne pleure pas ! Tu t'es fais vraiment mal c'est ça ?!!

- Non… C'est moi qui t'ai blessé, je… Je ne voulais pas

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais comme un don juan qui sautait sur tous ce qui bouge ! Clamais-je dégouté.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu l'as pris…

- Quoi ?

- Ca ne m'étonnait pas que quelqu'un t'es déjà mis le grappin dessus »

Je l'observais la bouche ouverte, alors il ne me prenait pas pour le charmeur mais pour la victime ?! A ce moment là je me demandais si ce n'était pas mieux avant… Il me tira de ma réflexion pour me poser encore une fois cette question :

« Est-ce que tu l'as fait?

- Et toi Moyashi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un à déjà eu envie de passer du bon temps avec toi ?

- Répond d'abord !

- Ca changerait quoi ?

- Je veux le savoir !

- C'est quoi pour toi « l'avoir fait » ?

- Hein ?

- Ou est la limite pour toi sur « l'avoir fait » ? »

Il se mit subitement à rougir et voulu se relever, j'agrippais sa chemise et continuait :

« Sois un homme jusqu'au bout !

- Je ne sais moi-même pas ou est la limite…

- Attend je vais te la montrer… »

J'allongeais Allen sur le plancher, face à moi et reprenais la lutte contre ces maudits boutons. Il laissa échapper un petit non étouffé par un baiser sur son torse avant de descendre petit à petit vers son pantalon. Il ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, s'il croyait que ça allait suffire… Après plusieurs marques bien voyantes ici et là je me laissais aller à m'occuper de son pantalon, pantalon qui ne put donner son avis (ni Allen par la même occasion) et fus jeter suffisamment loin pour qu'Allen ne puisse le retrouver facilement. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'un ennemie : le caleçon, Allen tenta un retournement sur lui-même qui fut plus vus comme une incitation qu'une réelle fuite… Après un sous-entendu clairement explicite sur sa manière d'être positionné (Qui personnellement ne me gênais pas) il vira une nouvelle fois pourpre et repris sa place bien gentiment (en clair de gré ou de force je le remettais donc à lui de choisir).

« Tu… Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Demandais-je en tenant de dissimuler ça gêne

- Je te l'ai dit, je vais te montrer la limite.

- Elle n'est toujours pas là ? »

Ma main droite glissa dans son caleçon et je pus le voir faire un véritable bond dont je croyais qu'il avait presque atteins le plafond, il recula et bredouilla un « mais ça va pas ?!! ». Je me rapprochais de lui à nouveau et le fit se coller contre un mur, au moin il ne s'enfuirait plus maintenant… C'était l'heure.

« Détend toi Moyashi

- Ne me touche pas de cette façon !!

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Je te rappelle que je n'ai que quinze ans moi !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'irais pas aussi loin… Tu n'es pas encore assez mature pour ça…

- Qui tu traites de gamin ?!!!

- Sois tu es en âge sois tu ne l'es pas non ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie nuance !...

- Ce n'es pas ce que tu viens de raconter…

- Et bien c'est ça que je voulais dire !

- Allen… Murmurais-je

- Ou…Oui ?

- Je t'ai dis que je n'irai pas aussi loin, fais moi confiance.

- Mais…Mais je… »

Après quelques instant d'hésitations mon Moyashi finis par se laisser convaincre et je pus reprendre où j'en étais. Pas besoin de détail pour comprendre qu'Allen rendit l'âme quelques minutes plus tard entre les vas et viens et les tressaillements que je lui faisais parcourir, et c'est dans une respiration saccadé qu'il s'arrêta, le corps brulant comme jamais et je dus bien me retenir pour ne pas me jeter sur ce petit être à ma merci... Il tremblait comme une feuille lorsque je le pris dans les bras et me mis à l'embrasser passionnément, il me répondit de la même ardeur bien qu'un peu fatigué par cette expérience encore inédite chez lui. Il était adorable rien à redire, j'avais déjà envie de recommencer mais bon on verrait ça plus tard… Demain peut-être ? Lorsqu'Allen fut un peu plus calme il rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles toujours vides mais plus pour très longtemps, du moin je l'espérais profondément. Il reprit la parole, lentement mais surement comme on dirait :

« Tu..Tu es allé trop loin sem…Pai

- Non j'ai atteins la limite

- C'est ça ta limite ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai été si nul que ça tout de même ?

- Non je voulais dire : Tu n'es jamais allé plus loin ?

- Les gens ne sont pas censés savoir que je suis gay et je ne vais pas dans les bars, boites spécialisés pour ça

- Alors… Tu l'a l'as jamais fais ? Me redemanda-t-il les yeux au bord des larmes

- On le fera quand tu auras retrouvé la vue, comme je pourrais te voir me regarder te faire l'amour ! Nyark»

Je lui souriais après cette réponse content d'avoir pu le faire mariner et de lui proposer ce chantage pour qu'il fasse l'opération mais Allen ne me répondit pas, en faite c'est son aura qui pendant quelques secondes parla pour lui, une aura non très joyeuse…

« PERVERS !!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-il en me collant (gentiment) un coup de poing

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Ce fut le début d'une longue bagarre acharnée de baisé volé.

End

~~~ ~~~ BoNuS : Opération&première dispute ~~~ ~~~

« Ca te fais mal quand je le retire ?

-Non, vous pouvez y aller Komui-san

-Kanda peut tu fermer la fenêtre ? Que la lumière ne soit pas trop forte…

-Oui »

Je me levais un instant et m'occupais de ses volets tandis que le médecin défaisait lentement les bandages sur ses yeux. La pièce était maintenant dans une semi-obscurité, nous étions quatre dans la pièce : Moi, Allen Komui et Mana et nous espérions tous que…

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda le médecin ? »

Allen était assis sur un siège, les mains sur les genoux et ses yeux fermés. Ses cils bougèrent lentement et finirent par nous montrer deux pupilles argentées qui nous scrutèrent les uns après les autres. Il baissa les yeux et sembla observer ses mains un bon moment puis il releva les yeux et nous sourit gentiment

« C'est flou… Et plutôt claire. Avoua-t-il gêné

- Ne t'inquiètes pas d'ici quelques jours tes yeux ce seront habitués, cela fait dix jour que ton opération c'est terminé alors on peut enfin penser qu'il n'y a plus de risque.

- Je vais pouvoir revoir complètement ?

- C'est l'une des interventions les plus fréquentes concernant la chirurgie de l'œil, les problèmes sont vraiment très rares. Tant que tu évites de te frotter trop l'œil et que tu ne reçois pas de coup tout devrais aller parfaitement. »

Je souriais à cette réponse et timidement m'approchais d'Allen qui tourna la tête vers ma direction, je me stoppais immédiatement prêt à entendre la moindre information sur ce qu'il voyait de moi. Il resta silencieux, qu'est-ce qu'il voyait ? Les couleurs ? Les formes ? Ce qui était sûr c'est que les détails il ne pouvait pas le voir… Est-ce que globalement je lui plais ? J'entendis alors mon Moyashi m'appeler par mon prénom : je sursautais que…Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Je laissais un oui échapper de ma bouche ainsi qu'une terrible appréhension, ce saleté de cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine à une vitesse impossible ! Il fallait que je me calme, que je reprenne mes repères : Mais comment ?

« C'est bien toi ?

-Ou…Oui

- Et.. Et Mana ou est…

-Je suis là »

Mana au fond de la pièce était accoudé au mur et faisait un petit signe de la main, il s'avança par la suite et vint ébouriffer les cheveux d'Allen qui ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand tout comme ses bras qui attrapèrent Mana et le serrèrent sans honte dans un gros flot de larme. Je me sentis mitigé, satisfait de le voir si bien si heureux mais gêné qu'il ne me soit pas sauté dans les bras après m'avoir vu… Je ne lui plaisais pas ? Komui nous accorda le droit de partir et ordonna un repos bien mérité au petit albinos qui allait de plus en plus retrouver la vue. Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital silencieusement, il commençait à se faire tard et j'allais donc rentrer quand Mana me proposa de passer la nuit chez eux puisque le lendemain je n'avais pas cours. Allen me regarda curieux, je refusais l'invitation prétextant que Lavi et moi devions finir une devoir et que celui-ci avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout faire au dernier moment. J'embrassais Allen sur le front et leur disais au revoir à tous deux avant de me dépêcher de partir et de ne pas me faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Je ne suis pas rentré chez moi hélas et je suis allé faire un tour dans un bar… Pour la première fois de ma vie je vis à quel point c'était bon d'être majeur et à quel point ça faisait mal une cuite. Je passais 3 bonnes heures là-bas sirotant téquila et saké pendant une partie de la soirée puis quand je me sentis beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup mieux je rentrais chez moi… Dans un sale état, pire encore qu'après une bagarre… Bref c'est donc bourré que j'arrivais devant mon appart et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir deux personnes sur mon palier : Lavi et Allen.

« 'Faites quoi 'ci ?

- Yu ? Dit Lavi surpris. Tu va bien ?

- Hinnnnn ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Je regardais Lavi, bin ça se voyais pas que je m'étais bourré la gueule ? Fallait en plus que je le lui dise ? Et devant Allen en plus… ARG NON !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ?!!!!! Je me mis à rougir sans pouvoir m'arrêter, foutu téquila !

« Tu es bourré ? Demanda Lavi toujours décidé à me tirer vers le fond

- Yu ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer tôt chez toi ? Lavi m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas de devoirs à rendre…

- Nan, y'avais pas de devoir comme y avais pas de « je dois rentrer tôt »

- Tu m'as menti Yu ?

- Tch… Et alors ? Tu m'as jamais menti ? Arrêtes ton char et fous-moi la paix ! »

J'avançais vers la porte et les repoussais tout les deux, je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer pas là pas maintenant. Et pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ou quoi que ce soit ?! C'est lui qui m'a ignoré ! Lui qui qui…

« Yu-chan… Dit doucement Lavi, Tu pleures ?

- Hein ? »

Je portais une main à mes yeux : deux grosses larmes commençaient à arpenter mes joues, je les essuyais surpris avant de forcer ma serrure avec ma clé et d'ouvrir la porte d'un grand coup. Malheureusement Lavi anticipa mon geste et bloqua la porte avec son pied que je voulais refermer pour ensuite rouvrir d'un coup la porte que je faillis me prendre.

« Non mais tu te crois où ?!!! Hurla Lavi en rentrant

-Je suis chez moi !!! Dis-je en haussant le ton

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi tu veux !!!

- JE PAYE CET APPART DONC JE SUIS CHEZ MOI !!! SI Y A UN PROBLEME C'EST A TON GRAND PERE DE VENIR ME VOIR !!! SINON CASSE-TOI ! »

Je reçu un coup de poing au visage et tombais par terre, Allen poussa un cri mais ne bougea pas. Je jurais, ça faisait mal… Lavi m'attrapa par le col furieux :

« -Ca fait plus de trois heures qu'Allen t'attends devant ta porte alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de le laisser rentrer et de lui expliquer où tu étais, pourquoi tu y étais, pourquoi tu as menti et s'il le juge t'excuser !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Sifflais-je

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas plutôt toi qui veut des excuses ?

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi mais…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite là, la seule raison pour laquelle tu es là à m'engeuler c'est parce que tu t'es inquiété pour moi. T'en a rien à foutre d'Allen, t'a juste pas supporté que je préfère les gamins de 15 ans à toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas vu ton manège ? Je suis pas intéressé ! Ni toi, ni lui ! »

Allen rentra dans l'appartement, je tournais la tête vers lui : Il me regardait en larmes. Pourquoi il pleurait ? Je lui plaisais pas ! Lavi me répondis :

« Tu es ivre tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

- La faute à qui si je suis ivre ?!!!

- Comment ça ?

- C'est de sa faute !!! »

Je pointais Allen du doigt, il m'observa entre un air malheureux et incompris

« J'aurais tout fais pour lui ! Et lui… Lui il… »

Je m'arrêtais un instant, et merde moi qui avais bu justement pour me sentir mieux… C'était pire je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de pleurer.

« Il m'a à peine jeté un regard et a sauté au coup de Mana ! J'ai bien compris que je lui plaisais pas ! Faut croire qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste aveugle au moin… Au moin il serait toujours à moi. Foutez le camp… Laissez-moi tranquille… Aie ma tête…»

Lavi me relâcha abasourdi et jeta un œil à Allen qui c'était arrêté de pleurer tellement la révélation l'avait… Surprise. Moi je reculais par terre, je me sentais mal… Je me levais précipitamment et me ruais vers les toilettes où je… Bref passons ces détails peut intéressant. Je mis bien cinq bonne minutes à me reprendre, j'étais face à la glace : Je faisais vraiment peur… J'entendis un « Yu ça va ?» Pourquoi Lavi ne me laissait pas tranquille ? Mais ce ne fus pas tout… J'entendis ensuite Lavi parler à Allen, qu'est-ce qui lui disait celui-là ? Je collais ma tête cotre la porte pour tenter de suivre ne serait-ce qu'un bout :

« Je suis désolé pour Yu, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça… Vraiment.

-Non c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du venir…

-Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Tu as bien fait

- C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état.

- Nooon Yu a toujours été bizarre tu sais mais c'est ce qui fais son charme »

Je me mis à rougir… Comment me tirer vers le fond une fois de plus…

« Non il a raison j'ai été vraiment…

-Dis Allen c'est vrai que tu l'as snobé tout à l'heure ? Yu-chan est quelqu'un de fier, être indifférent quand lui est amoureux c'est pire que la mort pour lui !

- Je ne savais pas comment réagir… Je ne voulais pas le froisser.

- Il ne te plaît pas ?

-C'est pas ça… Mais c'est vrai que je préfère les blonds »

Je tombai la tête contre le sol : Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre les bruns l'autre albinos ?!!! Je suis mieux que tout les blonds de la terre ! (oui il est belle et bien bourré pardon pour ce ooc)

« C'est quoi alors ?

-Euh…

-Euh ???

-Tu voulais que je lui saute au cou, que je l'embrasse devant Komui-san et Mana ? Et..Et puis je le crois pas quand il me dit qu'il n'a jamais rien fait ! Attend tu l'as regardé ? Un mec pareil ? Il se fiche de moi non ?

-Attend Yu es toujours puceau ? Un mec pareil ?…»

J'ouvris la porte rouge de colère et encore plus ou moin saoul:

« OUAI ET ALORS ?!!! ET PUISQUE QUE MÔSSIEUR NE ME FAIS PAS CONFIANCE BIN JE VAIS LE RESTER !!! »

Ils me regardèrent tout les deux un instant avant d'éclater de dire

« VOUS MOQUEZ PAS !!!

- Allons Yu… Ne fais pas cette tête là ! On t'aime comme tu es… Puceau ou pas ! Ajouta Lavi entre deux fous rires »

Je refermais la porte en claquant et m'allongea contre la baignoire la tête, contre les genoux. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte puis la referma au bout de quelque secondes, je relevais la tête et aperçus un Allen un peu intimidé : « Yu ? » Je ne répondis pas et remettais ma tête au même endroit. Le moyashi soupira et s'assit à côté de moi avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Demandai-je boudeur

- Lavi est partis, il avait un devoir à faire.

- Ah ah ah, fis-je loin de là amusé

- Tu sens bon…

- Sentir bon ne signifie pas être à son goût…

- Oh tu recommences avec ça !

- Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? « Bon tant pis je te souhaite bonne chance avec un autre ? »

- Yu…

- Quoi ? Mon tendre ex…

- Fais-moi l'amour…

- HEIN ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Je fis un bond de trois mètres à l'opposé d'Allen, la téquila avait de drôle de vertu… J'entendais des drôles d'envie maintenant. Je le regardais désemparé, rouge de la tête aux pieds me demandant quelle mouche l'avais piqué (si elle l'avait bien réellement piqué d'ailleurs) et fus de plus en plus déconcerté de le voir s'avancer à genoux vers moi et arriver à mes lèvres sans même une once de gêne. Ses mains parvinrent à mon visage et le caressèrent doucement avant de descendre vers mon torse puis de m'entourer complètement.

« Tu m'as promis que tu me ferais l'amour quand j'aurai retrouvé la vue non ?

-Que…

-Ca aussi c'était des mensonges ?

-Non ! »

Nos yeux se croisèrent, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais je pus voir ses prunelles bouger et m'observer. Ses yeux rencontraient enfin les miens et j'aurai volontiers donné tous ce que j'avais pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire… Ils étaient magnifiques. Il attaqua mon oreille à ce moment, quel enfoiré… Dans un moment pareil faire c'est, bas très bas.

« Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton genre ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça

- Tu as dis préféré les blonds

- Et toi tu préfères les aveugles ? Crétin, l'amour ne se commande pas !

- J'aurai vraiment… Vraiment… Tu aurais pu au moin me faire un sourire.

- C'est exactement ce que Mana m'a dit, il a aussi ajouté qu'il était occupé ce soir et m'a demandé si je pouvais dormir chez un ami…

- Lavi est juste au-dessus de chez moi

- Ce que tu peux être fatiguant, nan con, oui c'est ça le mot

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'amour rend débile… Regarde dans quel état je suis à cause de toi !

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que je te fais à ce point de l'effet…

- Tch… Et je te fais quel effet moi ?

- Fais-moi l'amour, imbécile… Je n'en peux plus

- Juste pour cette fois je vais te laisser gagner… C'est d'accord viens par là…


End file.
